


It would have been funny

by NarcissisticAsshole



Series: There's no turning back from a path carved in stone [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole
Summary: Techno knows Wilbur and Tommy are not okay, he really does.He just doesn't know what he's supposed to do.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: There's no turning back from a path carved in stone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966168
Kudos: 152





	It would have been funny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi did someone say angst about a confused techno who doesn't know how tf to react to his brother going mad? No? Well have it anyways lol
> 
> (Also this is literally a 1am drabble which took me 20 minutes to write there's prOBABLY some mistakes so sorry for that xD)

It was almost interesting, the way human emotions worked. One single event could make a person turn into the worst version of themselves, faster than anyone would expect. But then again, people were ignorant. People didn’t expect for someone to find comfort in the most sick of things, or to lose reason before the lack of answer. After all, if they were fine, why shouldn’t the rest be?

Thus, Techno had been the first person to notice Wilbur’s quickly deteriorating mental state. It’s not like Tommy would expect Wilbur of all people to fall that far down the hole, and Tubbo barely visited anyways. Despite Eret’s eagerness in joining their side, he was yet to be seen, and Dream was content to watch the events unfold from the back row. It’s not like Techno could fault him, really. The last time he’d stood up for what he believed was right he’d been considered a villain, but he couldn’t help but be unsettled by the other’s lack of reaction.

Because, you see, it would have been funny if it hadn’t been his brother who began falling into madness.

Wilbur didn’t trust anyone, not even his brother. Techno didn’t really expect him to, given his history when doing such a thing. But it didn’t stop him from worrying over the other. He would religiously glance at his back, almost as if he was expecting to be stabbed by someone, and his hands trembled at times. Now, Techno was no psychology major, but it didn’t take a genius to realize that there was something wrong here.

Yet, he didn’t dare act. It was curious, because in a different context he would have gone to Wilbur and asked what was wrong. But now, he wasn’t sure if they were in terms for him to do such a thing, so he settled in watching. After all, Techno liked watching from the sidelines as conflict unfolded. Why should this be any different?

Well, there were quite a few answers to that, but he’d rather keep up the facade that he knew what he was doing. Considering he might be wrong opened up a bunch of questions that would make him rethink his entire life choices, and he was more than willing to ignore that. 

So yeah, as wrong as it felt, he watched.

He listened to Wilbur talk in his sleep, took note of Tommy flinching when anyone got close and admired how much his brothers had changed in the time they hadn’t been in contact.

He wanted to help, but wasn’t sure if it was his place to do so. Would he overstep any boundaries? Did they consider him their brother, same as he did with them? 

He didn’t know.

And thus, he watched from the sidelines.

(Life had a curious way of turning situations upside down. It would have been funny if it hadn’t been them.)

(It would have been funny if his brothers hadn’t been the ones affected.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed!
> 
> Discord server link: https://discord.gg/cJpDWf6


End file.
